gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
People
This page registers all valid roleplay characters. Characters may appear more than once, due to their multiple classified alignments, like job or background. Government Politics * Michael Defledhead - CEO of AmbiguX. 52nd US President. Former US Senator from San Andreas and Supervisor of Blaine County. * Scott Cousins - Former Vice President of the United States, 39th Governor of San Andreas and 47th Mayor of Los Santos. * Zephyr Defledhead - Author and law professor at University of Las Venturas. Former First Lady of the United States, Secretary of Transportation and Chairwoman of the Republican Party. * Chris Lopez - 53rd President of the United States. Former US Senator from San Andreas and 49th Mayor of Los Santos. * David Lopez - The White House Chief of Staff. * Elaine Crawford - 32nd United States Ambassador to the Civilization Committee. * Wanda Celtica - US Senator representing San Andreas. Former Secretary of Interior and Secretary of Health and Human Services. * Nathalie Hawkings - 7th Secretary of NOOSE. * Frank Higden - Former Director of ATF and Secretary of Commerce. * Lewis Singer - Former Supervisor and Deputy Supervisor of Blaine County. * Zante Lawson - Current San Andreas Supreme Court Chief Justice. * Allison Highmoore - Secretary of the Treasury. 40th Secretary of Commerce and former SA Supreme Court Chief of Staff. * Robert Pollard - US Senator from San Andreas. Former Deputy Supervisor of Blaine County. * Ethan Haynes - 52nd Lieutenant Governor of San Andreas. 49th President of the United States and Former US Senator representing San Andreas. * Martin Hotchins - Former Blaine County Director of Environment and Supervisor of the Blaine County Citizens Assembly. * Rand Smith - Former US Secretary of the Treasury and US Secretary of Labor. Former Deputy Mayor of Los Santos. * John Carson - 70th US Secretary of State. Former US Senator for San Andreas. * Ryan Krinberg - Member of AmbiguX Board of Directors. 50th President of the United States. * Andrew Warren - 51st Vice President of the United States. * Jessica Lúgaro - Former Director of San Andreas' Department of Housing and Community Development. * Claire Audley - 51st President of the United States. * Edward Powell - Chairman of the Republican Party. 52nd Vice President of the United States. * Kim Wyman - Former Chairwoman of the Democratic Party and Financial Director for the City of Los Santos. * Preston Scott - Chief Strategist for the Democratic Party. * Charles Bell - Secretary of the Democratic Party. 2018 Gubernatorial candidate. * Dillon Aldridge - Former Los Santos Director of City Services. * Thomas Hawkings - Secretary of Transportation. 7th Director of National Intelligence. * Phillip Hewett de Pfeffel - Former US Senator for San Andreas. * Johnny Crawford - Chief Justice of the US Supreme Court. DNC Deputy Chair. 40th Governor of San Andreas and 17th US Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. * Justin Everett - 41st Governor of San Andreas. 51st Lieutenant Governor of San Andreas. * Terry Kennedy - Supervisor of Blaine County and former Congressman. * Adoree Jackson - Deputy Supervisor of Blaine County. * John Barker - Chairman of the Democratic Party. Former Lt. Gov. of San Andreas and Secretary of the Interior. * Brian Friberg - 30th Governor of Robada. * Ted Edwards - Governor of Louisiana. * Eileen Arnolds - Senior US Senator representing Louisiana. * Selina Meyer - Former Chairwoman for the Democratic Party. * Bernie Sheinson - Former US Senator for San Andreas. * Alfred Skiterrly - Vice President of the United States. Former Supervisor and Deputy Supervisor of Blaine County. Former White House Chief of Staff. * Silvio Rilatoni - Former Secretary of Veteran Affairs. Former Chairman for the Republican Party. * Nick Richards - Current Governor of New Mexico. * Ryan Tillerson - Director of the LS Department on Disabled Citizens. 18th Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. Former LS Director of Economic Development. * Peter Goldsmith - US Secretary of Defense. Former Mayor of Liberty City. * Frank Moretti - Former Mayor of Liberty City. * Trey Vergoli - Former US Secretary of Health and Human Services. * Jane Chilton - Secretary of Energy. Former Chief of Staff of the Health and Human Services Department. * Franklin West - 50th Mayor of Los Santos. * Vanessa Summers - Former Deputy Mayor of Los Santos. * Connor Smith - Deputy Mayor of Los Santos. Former City Manager. * Julián Vasquez - Deputy Director of Freedom Forward USA. * David Chaplain - Former US Secretary of Transportation. * Michael Anderson - Former Press Secretary of The White House. * John Pendelberry - Former 17th Secretary of Agriculture. * Peter Chambers - Blaine County Auditor. Democratic Party official. * Mark Collins - Chairman of the Union Depository. Federal Investigation Bureau * Jack Windsor - Former Director. * Edward Carter - Director. * Leon Harper - Deputy Director. * Ethan Olliston - Associate Deputy Director. * Andrew Robertson - Chief of Staff. * Anthony Young - Head of the Office of Professional Responsibility. * Winston MacMillan - General Counsel. * Jacob Riley - FIB Police Chief. * Shawn Hughes - FIB Police Deputy Chief. * Matthew Cooper - FIB Police Captain. * William Anderson - FIB Police Officer. * Isaac Koch - FIB Police Officer. * Dylan Lawson - Assistant Special Agent in Charge. * Mark Shepard - Assistant Special Agent in Charge. * Kc Evans - Assistant Special Agent in Charge. * Weronika Dacko - Supervisory Special Agent. * Steven McCain - Supervisory Special Agent * Amaya Grant - Senior Special Agent. * Alex Taylors - Senior Special Agent. * John Swedsson - Senior Special Agent. * Jake Bullock - Former Senior Special Agent. Deceased. * Julie Gray - Senior Special Agent. * James Miller - Senior Special Agent * Miley Foster - Special Agent. * Alexander Winters - Special Agent. * Holden Bullock - Special Agent. * Brandon Clarke - Special Agent. * Duck - Special Agent. * Samuel Hernández - Probationary Agent. * Marcus Robertson - Probationary Agent. International Affairs Agency * United Liberty Paper Contact - Key figure within the IAA. * Karen Daniels - Senior Agent. Missing In Action * Agent 14 - Counter Intelligence. Protected Class. National Office of Security Enforcement * Nathalie Hawkings - 7th Secretary. * Kyle Price - Director of the LS NOOSE Division. * Serena Cousins - Agent. Law Enforcement * Rosco Brooks - Sheriff of the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department. * Arthur Jones - Chief of the Los Santos Police Department. * Alex Ashfold - Former Sheriff of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office. * Simon Phellis - Deputy for the Los Santos Sheriff's Department. * Mikael Granli - Trooper for the San Andreas Highway Patrol. * Alex Braun - Captain of CID at the Blaine County Sheriff's Office. * Scott Brant - Deputy for the Los Santos Sheriff's Department. * Laura Cave - Detective for the Los Santos Police Department. Business Bellic Enterprises * Niko Bellic - Cousin of Roman Bellic. General Manager. * Roman Bellic - Cousin of Niko Bellic. Former CEO. Deceased. * Chris Lopez - Former COO. * David Lopez - Interim Operations Manager. * Jaqlynn Connett - Executive Assistant. * Justin Evans - Mechanic. * James Harrison - Cab Driver. * Liam Dwayne - Director of Bellic Realty. * Patrick McReary - Executive Guard for Bellic Security Services. * Sasha Byrnes - Guard. * Chad Bushell - Guard. * Rachel Tori - Guard. * Anthony Young - Director of Bellic Security Services. * Ronald Jakowski - Chief of Transport. * Carlos - Janitor. AmbiguX * Michael Defledhead - Founder and CEO. * Benjamin White - CFO. * Niko Bellic - Vice President. * Brad Post - Board Member. * Xin Voliteer - Head of Private Security. * Ryan Krinberg - Executive Director. * Georgia Haines - General Manager of Nebflix. * Brian Parker * Matthew Laurence * Farbod Serran * Julian Greyson * Pepe Salazar - Head of missile defense. * Blake Palmer Cooksey Incorporated * Cameron Cooksey - Former CEO. * Chad Bushell * Emma Speed * Lewis McGarrigle Weazel News * Scott Cousins - CEO. * Matt Thompson * Jean Aguilar XTV * Lewis Singer - CEO. Chambers Industries * Peter Chambers - Founder and CEO. * Franklin West - COO. * Mark Collins - CFO. * Vito Moretti - CMO. * Annemette Madden - PRO. * Eliza Chambers - Corporate Attorney. * Madeline Mathers - Executive Assistant. * Alyssa Aris - Head of Rebu. * Chane Ferdabois - Head of Chambers Security Services. * Victoria Charleston-Austin - Head of Chambers Logistics. * Anthony Young - Operations Manager, Hash & Dash. * James Hall - Head Mechanic, Dewbauchee . * Danny Anderson - Delivery Driver, Chambers Logistics . * Vincent Chase - Mechanic, Chambers Logistics. * Cam Taylor - Quality Assurance. Hash & Dash . * Marcus "Lukkas" Johnson - Cannabis Cultivator, Hash & Dash . * Damien Curry - Technician, Rython . * KingPin - Technician, Rython . * Natasha Sellers - Chambers' Secretary - On Leave. Dalton & Associates * Richard Dalton - Founder & CEO. * Adam Jones - Attorney. Pence Corporation * Ronald Pence - CEO. * Fred Pence - Founder and former CEO. * Ronald Pence Jr * Pepe Salazar * David Anderson Halcyon Holdings Corporation * Alyxandra Vance - CEO. * Alex Green - CFO. * Richard Dalton Celebrities * Naomie Leiber - Businesswoman and model. * Haris Pilton - Television personality, model and singer. * Gigi West Sachs - Socialite and entrepreneur. * Armando Rafael Perez Gonzalez - Mr. World Wide Citizens * Zephyr Defledhead - Married to Michael Defledhead. * Ross Pendelberry - Former close associate of Niko Bellic. Deceased. * John Pendelberry * Matthew Lawrence * Mario Bonelli * David Lopez - The father of Chris Lopez. Business owner. * Jesse Stevenson * Jimmy Pegorino * Phil Bell * Casey Karmaél * Lester Crest * David Cousins - Brother of Scott Cousins. * Claude Speed - Former Liberty City criminal. Father of Emma Speed. * Li Kim - Arch nemesis of Cameron Cookey. Deceased. * Vincent Machini - Close associate of Jimmy Pegorino. * Luis Fernando Lopez * Johnny Klebitz - Member of the Lost MC. * Becky Miller - The ex-wife of Steven McCain. * John Highmoore - Father of Allison Highmoore. Deceased. * Muriel Doherty * Aubrey LeBeau - Former Russian & French Spy. * Gary Mitnick * Tony Prince * Alyssa Aris Misc * Augusta Von Gustafsoltern - The Princess of Iceland. * Avon Hertz - Billionaire and domestic terrorist. Deceased. * Cliffford - Artificial Intelligence. * Trevor Philips - Notable criminal. * Vicente Vox - Generalissimo and President of Mexico. __NOEDITSECTION__